Gdyby
by Areneith
Summary: Gdyby historia Severusa potoczyła się innymi torami...
1. Chapter 1

Ujrzał ją. Jej krwiste włosy w jednym z okien pociągu. Natychmiast wszedł do jej przedziału.

- Można? - spytał, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust

- No pewnie! Wskakuj - odpowiedziała mu, również się uśmiechając. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust.

- Nie mogę się doczekać naszego pierwszego roku, Lily - rzekł. Jej zielone oczy lśniły radością i podnieceniem. Zapewne jego też.

- Tak. Ciekawego do jakiego domu zostaniemy przydzieleni, prawda? - powiedziała, a jej głos się rozmarzył, jak gdyby już była w Hogwarcie, daleko za tymi zielonymi pagórkami i małymi jeziorami.

Severus się zasępił. Doskonale wiedział do jakiego domu zostanie przydzielony. Jego humor automatycznie się popsuł.

- Co się stało? - spytała trwożnie Lily, kucając koło niego. Jeden czarny włos opadł na jego bladą twarz i niemalże machinalnie i ze złością go odgarnął.

- Dobrze wiem do jakiego domu się dostanę - rzekł, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz, wylatywała ciurkiem z jego ust, obejmowała jego twarz, usta, oczy. Lily zagryzła wargę.

- Ale przecież będziemy w tym samym budynku - pocieszyła go - zresztą, skąd wiesz... może ja też pójdę do Slytherinu?

- Może... - rzekł ponuro, wpatrując się w mijający ich krajobraz. Podniecenie i radość zniknęły, jak za sprawą jednego zaklęcia. - jesteś za dobra, by trafić do tego domu - stwierdził po chwili.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i zażenowania. Chwyciła jego dłoń.

- Ty też jesteś dobry, Severusie.

XXXXXX

- Można się przysiąść? Wszystkie przedziały zajęte i... - zaczął jakiś mizernie wyglądający chłopak, taszcząc walizkę, która przytłaczała go swoją wielkością. Miał mysie włosy i bursztynowe włosy.

- Tak - powiedziała niepewnie Lily, patrząc to na niego, to na Severusa. Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, rzuciwszy jedno zagadkowe spojrzenie przybyszowi. Ten wyraźnie strapiony brakiem reakcji czarnowłosego chłopca, usiadł niepewnie obok Lily. Severus nadal wpatrywał sie w okno, toteż rudowłosa dziewczyna podjęła próbę nawiązania kontaktu.

- Cześć, jestem Lily - uśmiechnęła się do niego - a to jest Severus - kiwnęła głową w stronę ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

- Remus Lupin, miło mi - rzekł uprzejmie jak na jedenastolatka i po chwili zaczął myszkować w swojej walizce. Lily spojrzała karcąco na swojego przyjaciela, ale ten zdawał się nie zauważać nic. Nawet widoków zza okna.

- Remusie! Wszędzie cię... - zaczął jakiś głos, a wraz z nim drugi, równie hałaśliwy, który zdawał się przedrzeźniać ten pierwszy. Byli to dwaj chłopcy w ich wieku. Czarnowłosy, dosyć wysoki jak na swój wiek, zauważywszy dwie inne osoby w przedziale, natychmiast zmienił wyraz twarzy.

- Dzieńdobry, madame. Jestem Syriusz Black - powiedział wesoło w kierunku Lily. Natomiast drugi chłopiec, brązowowłosy, znacznie szczuplejszy i drobniejszy, podszedł do Severusa.

- James. James Potter - rzekł. Severus oderwał wzrok do widoku zza okna. Spojrzał z ciekawością na James'a, ale i z odrobiną ostrożności. W jego oku zabłysła intryga. Nie spodobało się to Lily. Rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

- Severus. Severus Snape - uśmiechnął się szyderczo, ale potrząsnął jego dłonią. James spojrzał na Syriusza. Ten natychmiast oderwał się od Lily i podszedł do czarnowłosego chłopca zaintrygowany.

- Syriusz. Syriusz Black - podał mu dłoń

- Snape. Snape Severus - mruknął ten, uściskając ją. Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

- Swój chłop. To co James, osiedlamy się tutaj? - spytał, ale zaraz się zorientował, że Remus wwierca w niego swoje spojrzenie. Natychmiast się poprawił, z zażenowanie poprawiając swoje długie, ciemne włosy - Czy możemy tu usiąść, madame? - zwrócił się do Lily. Ta, mimo woli, zarumieniła się po koniuszki uszu. Kiwnęła nieśmiało głową.

Severus pomimo chwili zaintrygowania poczuł, że ma ochotę rozgnieść mu ten jego uśmieszek z twarzy. Jakim prawem rozmawiał w ten sposób z Lily?

Stwierdził jednak, że da im jeszcze szansę. Obserwując ich wesołą i otwartą rozmowę, poczuł się, jak gdyby był za jakąś grubą szybą. Nic nie słyszał. Co jakiś czas łapał niespokojne spojrzenia Lily, która wydawała się być rozdarta pomiędzy śmiechem a zamartwianiem się o niego. Ponownie spojrzał na widoki za oknem. Te wszystkie drzewa, góry, wyżyny były jak pokryte mgłą, nie mógł dostrzec ich konturów.

- Severusie, wszystko w porządku? - spytała w końcu Lily, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

- Tak, jak w najlepszym. - rzekł.

- Coś ty taki cichy, Severusie, Severusie? - spytał figlarnie James, mrugając zalotnie spod swoich okrągłych okularów.

- Och, dajcie mu spokój. Ma dzisiaj zły dzień - rzekła obronnie Lily, a Severus podziękował jej w duszy. Będzie musiał jej to w najbliższym czasie zrekompensować.

- W porządku, madame - powiedział pojednawczo Syriusz, a Lily ponownie się zarumieniła. Remus zresztą też, ale chyba ze wstydu.

Severus nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiej ochoty, by znaleźć się wszędzie, tylko nie tu. Przymknął powieki z irytacji.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciężkie krople deszczu bębniły, uderzając w dach pociągu. Powoli dojeżdżali na miejsce. Przebrany już w szatę, podniósł się i sięgnął po swój kufer.

- Lily - rzekł, a ona, jak gdyby rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi, natychmiast zrobiła to samo i już stali, ramię w ramię, na kocich łbach przed peronem. Po chwili zginęli w tłumie, który wypadł jak jeden mąż z pociągu, hałasując, wrzeszcząc i się nawołując. W dali błysnął piorun.

- Boisz się burzy? - spytał Lily, obserwując jej oblicze. Wydawała się trochę zaniepokojona.

- Mówiłeś, że pierwszoroczni muszą przepłynąć na łódkach - zaczęła, a głos drżał jej lekko - czy to znaczy, że nawet w tą pogodę musimy płynąć? - w jej głosie czaiła się nadzieja, która sprawiła, że Severus miał ochotę ją pocieszyć i przytulić. Natychmiast oddalił od siebie to głupie uczucie.

- Tak - westchnął, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało do gajowego Hogwartu, Hagrida. Stał koło posągu latającego dzika i machał opętańczo swoją dłonią wielkości pokrywy od śmietnika.

- Pirwszoroczni! Tutaj! - krzyczał. Lily złapała Severusa za dłoń i poprowadziła ich do półolbrzyma.

- Czy musimy płynąć w taką pogodę? - spytała Hagrida, a ten obróciwszy się w jej stronę uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha - Nie martw się, dziewczynko. To jest tylko dziesięć minut.

- Tylko dziesięć minut - sapnęła pod nosem, rzucając spojrzenie przyjacielowi. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Chrzest bojowy. Każdy musi go przejść.  
- Hej, Lily! Wszędzie cię szukałem! - krzyknął znajomy, irytujący głos. Wysoki czarnowłosy chłopiec podbiegł do nich, ciągnąc za sobą Remusa, James'a i jakiegoś wyjątkowo chuderlawego chłopca. Widząc spojrzenie Lily, Syriusz natychmiast się zreflektował.

- To jest Peter Pettigrew. - rzekł, wskazując ręką na chłopca. Wyglądał na bardzo nieśmiałego, ale uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. - Lily Evans, miło mi - rzekła rudowłosa do nowo poznanego chłopaka, ściskając jego dłoń. Była bardzo spocona i malutka.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z braku obecności Severusa. Rozejrzała się, ale nigdzie go nie widziała.

- Widzieliście Severusa?

- Severusa, Severusa? Nieee... - powiedział James, przedrzeźniając Snape'a. Remus szturchnął go w ramię, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robił - Może się zgubił w pociągu.

Syriusz i Peter wybuchnęli opętańczym śmiechem. Lily prychnęła, mrucząc pod nosem - idioci - i udała się w kierunku łódek, na które już wsiadali uczniowie. Dostrzegła Severusa. Siedział oparty o burtę drewnianej łódeczki, która chwiała się lekko na wzburzonej wodzie jeziora. W dali ponownie błysnął piorun. Zatrzęsła się lekko z zimna i ze strachu. Nie wyglądało to na bezpieczną wycieczkę na Hawaje.

Ostrożnie wsiadła do łódeczki.

- Ten James jest wyjątkowo paskudny dla ciebie - rzekła prosto z mostu. Nie lubiła mieć sekretów przed swoim przyjacielem. Musiała mu to powiedzieć.

- Wiem, zauważyłem to już w pociągu, jak podawał mi dłoń. - powiedział gorzko, obserwując taflę wody.

- Nie martw się, inni będą milsi - rzekła pocieszająco, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Mam nadzieję - westchnął.

XXXXX

Wielka Sala zachwyciła wszystkich pierwszorocznych. Przystrojona była w kolory każdego z domów, a w powietrzu unosiły się świece. Najlepszy jednak był sufit, którego wprawdzie nie było. Szare, burzowe chmury były doskonale widoczne, a pioruny strzelały raz po raz w sam środek sali.

- Magia - wyszeptała Lily do Severusa, który stał w rzędzie tuż obok niej. Stali na samym przedzie tej parady pierwszoklasistów. Przed nimi stała jedynie Minewra McGonagall, która zdążyła im wszystko już wyjaśnić.

Dziewczyna ścisnęła spoconą dłoń chłopaka, dodając mu otuchy. - Nie martw się, nie będzie tak źle.

Obserwowali jak Minewra wyciąga wielki rulon pergaminu i stuka weń różdżką. Tuż przed stołem nauczycieli stał stołek a na nim Tiara Przydziału.

Nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, tiara rozszerzyła swoje szwy i wydobył się z niej śpiew.

_Witaj w Hogwarcie uczniu drogi_

_Gdzie poznasz nowe serca_

_Nowe ścieżki i nowe drogi_

_Gdzie wiedzy zdobędziesz_

_Że nie starczy nań miejsca_

_Wpierw jednak cię przydzielę_

_Do domów których chwała_

_Ciągnie się przed wieki_

_Może Slytherin gdzie sława_

_Może Ravenclaw gdzie księgi_

_Może Hufflepuff gdzie przyjaźń_

_Może Gryffindor gdzie przysięgi_

_W domu Salazara czeka lojalność_

_Braterstwo, ambicja i intuicja_

_W domu Roweny inteligencja_

_Wiedza, rachunek i rozum_

_W domu Helgi pracowitość_

_Nie znajdzie się tam leń ubogi_

_A w domu Godryka wiara_

_W odwagę, siłę i miłość_

_Niech przydziału zdanie się zadość_

_Nałóżcie mnie na swe głowy_

_Osądu dokonać mam w ten czas_

_Bez już żadnego słowy_

_Przydziału zacząć czas_

Gdy skończyła śpiewać, rozległy się oklaski. Uczniowie uśmiechali się pod nosem albo szeroko, wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Niektórzy wpatrywali się niecierpliwie w swoje złote, puste talerze. Lily również poczuła ssanie w żołądku. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Baddock, Philip - powiedziała Minewra, czytając ze swojego długiego pergaminu. Blady, płowowłosy chłopiec podszedł do stołka. Drżącymi dłońmi nałożył tiarę. Opadła na jego odstających uszach.

Mijały minuty i zdawało się, żę profesor McGonagall podbiegnie do chłopca i powie mu, że nie został przydzielony. Ale gdy już zaczęła zaciskać wargi ze zniecierpliwienia, Tiara jakby ożyła i wrzasnęła: - Hufflepuff!

W tym samym momencie rozległa się burza oklasków, a nad ich głowami zagrzmialo złowieszczo i co chwilę błyskał piorun. Jej przyjaciel stojący obok niej wyraźnie się denerwował. Nerwowo zaciskał długie, blade palce na swojej używanej szacie.

Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem, ale za chwilę musiała oderwać od niego wzrok, bo na stołek wszedł pewny siebie Syriusz Black. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto dobrze wie do jakiego domu się dostanie.

Zupełnie jak Severus - pomyślała smutno Lily

- Gryffindor! - krzyknęła tiara, a zadowolony z siebie Syriusz pognał do stołu Gryfonów. Został przywitany oklaskami i uśmiechami.

- Brunner, Cassie - wysoka, szczupła dziewczynka wyszła z szeregu. Głowę miała zadartą do góry, co dosyć śmiesznie wyglądało w połączeniu z jej zadartym nosem. Jej twarz była usiana piegami.

Nie minęła sekunda, a rozległ się ponowny okrzyk tiary: - Ravenclaw!

Dziewczyna z uśmiechem wyższości udała się na wolne miejsce. Sala drżała od oklasków Krukonów.

- Evans, Lily - rzekła Minewra McGonagall po kilkunastu już uczniach przydzielonych do poszczególnych domów. Severus klepnął ją pocieszająco w ramię. Ten gest dodał jej odwagi jak nic innego - starając się nie zwracać na nikogo uwagi, wlepiła wzrok w tiarę i podążyła do stołka. Jej ręce, pewnie jak każdego pierwszoklasisty trzęsły się opętańczo, że przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nie będzie wstanie nałożyć tiary. Jednak mimo wszystko opadła na jej nosie. Widziała jedynie ciemność. W sumie to dobrze, bo nie widziała tych wszystkich spojrzeń utkwionych w niej.

- Gryffindor! - wrzasnęła tiara. Lily posmutniała. Wiedziała, że Severus będzie niezadowolony z tego powodu. Widziała zawód w jego oczach i strach. Czego się bał? Być może odrzucenia Ślizgonów. Gryfoni przywitali ją ciepło, uśmiechnięci i otwarci. Modliła się, błagała, żeby i Severus został serdecznie przywitany.

Przydzielanie dobiegało już końca. Syriusz, Remus, James i Peter siedzieli ramię w ramię przy stole Gryffindoru. Gawędzili wesoło. Od czasu do czasu Syriusz Black rzucał jej zaciekawione i zadumane spojrzenie. Zarumieniła się.

- Snape, Severus.

W sali, jak przy każdym przydziale, zapadła cisza. Ta jednak wydawała się drażnić Lily w ucho, szczypać ją po twarzy. Prawie czuła ten strach, który musiał czuć Severus. Po założeniu tiary wyglądał na takiego małego i drobnego, jak ośmioletni chłopiec. Tak jak i jej, tiara osunęła się mu na jego duży nos.

Dokładnie dwie minuty czekali na okrzyk tiary. Cisza nie tyle ją szyczpała, co targała jej sercem.

- Gryffindor, Gryffindor - szeptała pod nosem, jak gdyby miało to przynieść skutek.

- Slytherin! - wrzasnęła w końcu poszarpana tiara. Na twarzy Severusa widniało wiele emocji. Ale największą z nich był żal. Rzucił Lily spojrzenie. Próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale jej nie wyszło.

Potrawy wyglądały bardzo smakowicie, ale rudowłosa nie miała apetytu. Co chwilę rzucała Severusowi zaniepokojone i współczujące spojrzenia. Siedział w odosobnieniu, przy samym końcu stołu. Dłubał widelcem w pieczeni. Wyglądał na nieświadomego tego, co się dzieje w Wielkiej Sali.

Spojrzała na swój talerz. Uciapany sosem, groszkiem i ryżem przypominał w tej chwili emocje kłębiące się w jej umyśle. Westchnęła. Poradzą sobie jakoś. Miała taką nadzieję.

XXXXX

Jako pierwszy wszedł do dormitorium. Zdążył się już rozpakować i poukładać wszystkie swoje ubrania w równe kupki. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Nie czuł senności. Usiadł na łóżku, zasłonił zielone kotary i wpatrzył się w widok za oknem. Tym razem widział wyraźnie każdy kontur. Każda chmura wydawała się być inna, jednak wszystkie były napewno ciężkie i burzowe. Księżyc widniał gdzieś w tle, ledwo widoczny. Błysnął piorun.

- Lily. - szepnął do siebie Severus i otulił się swoimi ramionami, jak gdyby zrobiło mu się nagle strasznie zimno.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus obudził się jako pierwszy. Słońce ledwo zdążyło zarumienić niebo, rzucając różowe i fioletowe pasma na niebieską plamę. Przeciągnął się w łóżku i odsunął kotary.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak głupio postąpił idąc spać, bez przedstawienia się kolegom. Ślizgoni, z tego co opowiadał mu wujek, byli bardzo wyczuleni na czarodziejskie zasady istniejący w ich czystokrwistych (w większości) rodach od wieków. Głupio zrobił.

Rozejrzał się po dormitorium. Oprócz niego, za kotarami ukrywało się pięcioro chłopców. Nikt nie był tak porannym ptaszkiem jak on. Westchnąl i poszedł do łazienki, by oddać się porannym ablucjom.

Gdy skończył, stwierdził, że skoro i tak nie mógłby znów zasnąć, uda się na spacer po zamku. Drgające płomienie świec słabo oświetlały długie i ponure korytarze, które sprawiały wrażenie prowadzących do nikąd. Zamek był opustoszały.

Nagle zauważył ruch. Albo najpierw poczuł czyjąś obecność. Czyjaś nieustępliwa i mroczna obecność. Zadrżał na całym ciele, obserwując jak ciemny kształt zamienia się w wysokiego, blondwłosego młodzieńca.

Blondwłosy to za mało powiedziane. Miał jasne, prawie białe kosmyki, przypominające pajęczynę i takie same dłonie, pająkowate, blade. Ubrany był w czarną szatę, inną od tych, którą nosili uczniowie Hogwartu. Severus uniósł głowę. Równie blada jak dłonie, arystokratyczna twarz spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem i cieniem... strachu?

- Kim jesteś? - spytał nieznajomy. Snape zauważył że w lewej ręce trzymał jakiś dziwny kształt, przypominający białą maskę. Starał się ją ukryć za plecami, ale jedenastolatek miał bystry wzrok.

- Severus Snape - rzekł, a jego głos, choć przepełniony głęboko ukrytym strachem, brzmiał stalowo. Był nauczony nie okazywać strachu. Strach osłabia. Strach kruszy mury.

- Ślizgon? - mruknął blondyn, unosząc brew i wpatrując się w plakietkę przedstawiającą węża. Severus skinął głowa.

- Lucjusz Malfoy - blady młodzieniec wyciągnął rękę. - Miło mi poznać kolejnego brata.

Severus zdumiał się, potrząsając jego pajęczą dłoń. Brata? Chodziło o jakieś pokrewieństwo, czy po prostu o przynależność do tego samego domu? Stwierdził w końcu, że to drugie, patrząc uwaznie na twarz nowo poznanego. Jego lodowato-niebieskie oczy wwiercały się w jego duszę. Wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie, ale nie okazał strachu.

- No więc... spotkamy się na śniadaniu - rzekł Lucjusz i minął Severusa. Jego kroki jeszcze długo dźwięczały w głowie chłopca.

XXXXX

- Lily! Wstawaj, ktoś do ciebie - Margaret wrzasnęła jej prosto w ucho, tak, że przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że ogłuchła. Przetarła ręką oczy i otworzyła je. Sympatyczna brunetka wpatrywała się w nią zielonymi ślepiami.

- Wstawaj. Nie będę mu wysyłać żadnych wiadomości - mruknęła, ale widać było, że się śmieje pod nosem. Lily uśmiechnęła się, analizując informację. Czyli jakiś chłopiec chciał z nią porozmiawiać. Walnęła się w czoło otwartą dłonią. Severus!

Wciągnęła pospiesznie czarną szatę na fioletową koszulę nocną i wybiegła z dormitorium jakby goniło ją stado wściekłych hipogryfów. Poprawiła w locie rdzawoczerwone kosmyki, które wpadały jej w oczy i otworzyła portret.

Stał tam, odziany w czerń i obserwujący. Wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę, na której wisiał portret Godryka Gryffindora. Usłyszawszy kroki, odwrócił się gwałtownie, a w jego oczach zamigotała radość.

- Lily. Jak dobrze cię widzieć - wyszeptał, przytulając się do niej. Uśmiechnęła się do jego czarnych włosów.

- Głuptasie, nie widzieliśmy się przez niecałe dziewięć godzin! - parsknęła, wyplątując się z objęć. Jego czarne, diamentowo czarne oczy migotały wesoło. Jedną ręką poprawił sobie włosy.

- Pójdziemy razem na śniadanie? - spytał z dobrze słyszalną nadzieją w głosie. Nagle portret się ponownie otworzył i wypadł czarnowłosy, wysoki młodzieniec.

No tak, Syriusz Black - pomyślał gorzko Severus, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na niego. Wciąż oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

- Lily! Wszędzie cię szukałem.- krzyknął, podchodząc do niej i uśmiechając się. Wyglądało na to, że albo nie zauważył Severusa albo go zignorował.

Skonsternowana dziewczyna spojrzała na Syriusza. Jej uszy zaczerwieniły się lekko.

- Czy mogę panią zaprowadzić na śniadanie, madame? - Black ukłonił się jak prawdziwy arystokrata przed damą i już miał wyciągnąć jej dłoń, by ją pocałować, gdy ktoś go odepchnął. Severus, z wściekłym, wręcz diabelskim wyrazem twarzy rzucił gniewnie: - Przed chwilą ją o to zapytałem!. - świdrował Syriusza wzrokiem, starając się go odstraszyć. Ten jedynie prychnął, ledwo rzuciwszy na niego okiem. Odwrócił się do Lily, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Ta wpatrywała się w Severusa.

- Z kim więc pójdziesz, Lily? - spytał Black, próbując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Nie odwróciła się. Podeszła do Severusa, na co ten rozświetlił się cały. Satysfakcja była bardzo widoczna na jego obliczu. Kącik ust drgał mu lekko.

- Z Severusem - rzekła, wciąż zarumieniona. Przed chwilą dwóch chłopców prawie stoczyło o nią bójkę. Spojrzała niepewnie na Severusa. Nie znalazła w jego twarzy żadnej krwiożerczej emocji, więc odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Wiesz może czemu tak do ciebie mówi? - spytał ni stąd ni zowąd, gdy mijali posąg Barabasza Bzika. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Jak do mnie mówi?

Severus przewrócił oczami. - Madame, pani i w ogóle z tą całą, arystokratyczną, wybajdurzoną otoczką. O co tu chodzi?

Teraz to Lily przewróciła oczami. - Przesadzasz. Po prostu się popisuje.

- Nie podoba mi się to - mruknął, wpatrując się w podłogę. Była kamienna, więc każdy krok odbijał się echem od ścian.

XXXXX

Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale nie tak wcześnie, jak wtedy, gdy się obudził. Słońce już zmierzało ku górze, przestając rozświetlać niebo swym różowym welonem. Przed chwilą rozstał się z Lily, która poszła w kierunku swojego stołu. Smętnie grzebał widelcem w jajecznicy, zamyślając się.

Nie dość, że są w różnych domach, to jeszcze jakiś Syriusz Black ją podrywa. Od początku nie podobało mu się to towarzystwo. Nie cierpiał takich rozhukanych osób. Westchnął, szukając wzrokiem przyjaciółki.

Siedziała pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynami, które chichotały wdzięcznie do swoich talerzów. Widocznie opowiedziała jakiś mugolski kawał.

Dalej, po prawej stronie brunetki, siedział James Potter, a naprzeciwko niego Syriusz Black. Nie umknęło Severusowi, że rzucał spojrzenie jego przyjaciółce.

- Witaj Severusie - nagle usłyszał znajomy głos za plecami, który spowodował mały dreszcz biegnący po plecach. Włoski na jego rękach uniosły się. Lucjusz nawet nie wiedział, jakie robił wrażenie swoją osobą.

- Witaj Lucjuszu - odpowiedział tak samo Severus, patrząc jak blondyn siada koło niego. Natychmiast rozległo się kilka powitań. Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem z samozadowolenia, nałożył sobie tej samej jajecznicy co Snape i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością w jasnoniebieskich oczach.

- Jesteś tu nowy? Bo wcześniej cię nie zauważyłem

- Tak, wczoraj miałem przydział - rzekł Severus, zastanawiając się jak dalej potoczy się ta rozmowa. Znów ukradkiem spojrzał na Lily. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Rzuciła mu uśmiech.

Lucjusz zauważywszy wymianę spojrzeń, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zaciekawionego.

- Przyjaźnisz się z nią? - spytał, unosząc jasnowłosą brew

Severusa zatkało. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie chciał, by nowo poznany "brat" źle o nim pomyślał,

- Tak - rzekł niepewnie. Nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy źle dla Ślizgona. Wujek Fugiens nic nie wspomniał o koligacji z Gryfonami i jej wpływie na Ślizgońskie stosunki.

- Ładna - powiedział jedynie Lucjusz - ale nie martw się - poklepał go po plecach - nie jest w moim typie.

Reszta śniadania upłynęła w ciszy. W umyśle Severusa nie było jednak cicho - jego mysli huczały, głośno odbijając się od krawędzi mózgu. Nie miał pojęcia kim jest Lucjusz Malfoy, poza tym, że był starszym od niego Ślizgonem. Czuł się w jego towarzystwie niepewnie, ale tak łaknął dobrego przyjęcia, że długo się nie zastanawiał nad odrzuceniem czy przyjęciem jego wyciągniętej dłoni.

Jedna myśl jednak huczała wyjątkowo głośno. Co to była za maska?


	4. Chapter 4

Severus już kończył swoją jajecznicę, gdy zobaczył, że w jego stronę podąża Minewra McGonagall. Jej czarny kok podskakiwał przy każdym kroku, a strzeliste brwi były ciągle zmarszczone. Usta miała zaciśnięte, jej mała dłoń w której trzymała różdżkę wykonywała dziwne obroty w kierunku papierów trzymanych przez nią w drugiej dłoni.

Gdy podeszła do niego, poczuł jej obecność za swoimi plecami. Jej ostry wzrok przyszpilił go do siedzenia.

- Severus Snape, mam rację? - w myślach zobaczył jej jeszcze bardziej zmarszczone brwi i pytający wzrok. Rzeczywiście, jak się odwrócił, to niemalże spadł z krzesła. Przewidywalna - pomyślał - ale siejąca spustoszenie.

- Tak - rzekł, patrząc jak przed nim materializuje się świstek pergaminu. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Był to plan lekcji.

- To twój plan lekcji. Za dziesięć minut masz obronę przed czarną magią, nie spóźnij się. - mruknęła, odwracając się w stronę Lucjusza. Severus nagle sobie przypomniał, że nie ma żadnych książek. Spochmurniał. Będzie musiał robić z siebie idiotę przy Lucjuszu.

Postanowił, że pierwszą lekcję jakoś przeżyje bez podręcznika, a do McGonagall pójdzie na przerwie.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na plan. Obrona przed czarną magią, zielarstwo, zaklęcia i opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Nie jest tak źle. Jednym ruchem ręki wcisnął plan do kieszeni szaty i spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Lily zrobiła to samo co on. Rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie, to samo, które wymieniali między sobą, gdy siedzieli w ogrodzie z Petunią u boku.

Przyjaciółka Severusa uśmiechnęła się wesoło, szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Jej rude włosy połyskiwały w blasku świec, niczym bursztyny. Snape otrząsnął się z zadumy i uniósł kąciki swoich ust.

- Jak tam twój plan? - zagadnął, starając się odczytać emocje z jej twarzy. Wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną. Żadnych ukrytych wiadomości i tajemnic. Wewnętrznie odetchnął z ulgą. Nie lubił tajemnic.

- Będę mieć ze Ślizgonami eliksiry,transmutację i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. To znaczy z tobą. - powiedziała pospiesznie, zauważając swoją pomyłkę. Severus uniósł brew, ale nie odpowiedział na to oświadczenie. Mruknął tylko:

- Ja za pięć minut mam obronę przed czarną magią. Muszę już iść. - spojrzał na nią. Wydawała się taka chętna, taka łaknąca rozmowy... właściwie to chciał jej coś powiedzieć - Wiesz, jest coś o czym muszę ci powiedzieć - zaczął, ale zauważył, że mówi sam do siebie. Lily już porwał tłum, który wkrótce porwał i Severusa. Zagubiony w myślach i w uczuciach, Snape wspinał się po schodach.

Musiał z nią porozmawiać.

XXXXX

Czekając aż Lily wyjdzie z sali, usiadł na kamiennych schodach naprzeciwko drzwi. Wkrótce zabrzmiał dzwonek i rozległ się huk. Z sali wypadło kilku rozweselonych Gryfonów, chichotających opętańczo. Gdzieś w tyle dostrzegł rudowłosą głowę. Już miał zamiar wstać, gdy zauważył jak ktoś ciągnię ją za rękę. Nie zdążyłby. Syriusz Black niemalże pobiegł wraz z nią w stronę najbliższych schodów prowadzących na drugie piętro. Snape zdążył jedynie zamrugać. Ze zdziwienia i z głęboko tlącej się złości. Może nawet nienawiści.

- Złamane serce, co Snape? Zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego - usłyszał lepki od złośliwości, brutalnie wciskający go w rzeczywistość głos James'a Pottera. Odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale natychmiast się cofnął. Nos chłopaka prawie stykał się z jego nosem. Brązowe oczy wwiercały się w niego, aż przez moment poczuł dziwny ból głowy.

Ten ból głowy opętał jego ciało, jego duszę. Ciemność zatańczyła mu przed oczami. Poczuł jak osuwa się po ścianie, po zimnej, kamiennej ścianie.

A potem była pustka.

XXXXX

- Potter! Co to ma znaczyć? Co tu się dzieje? - krzyk Minewry McGonagall rozprzestrzenił się po holu jak dym. James zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony. - Nie mam pojęcia, proszę pani. Podeszłem do niego i... jakby zemdlał - zakończył, wpatrując się dziwnym wzrokiem w stronę Snape'a. Coś tu nie gra. Coś było nie tak.

Minewra z powrotem spojrzała na Severusa. Uklękła koło niego, badając swoimi drobnymi dłońmi jego puls. - Żyje - mruknęła, jakby do James'a albo do siebie - zapewne masz rację, mógł zemdleć. Ale nie jestem pewna. Wylewituje go do skrzydła szpitalnego, a ty masz stawić się w moim gabinecie. Zrozumiano? - jej brwi nastroszyły się, oczy natomiast ciskały obietnice szybkiej śmierci, jeśli nie kiwnie głową. Uczynił ten gest w dosyć nerwowy sposób i spojrzał jeszcze raz na Snape'a. Jego blada twarz dziwnie odznaczała się w tym ciemnym korytarzu.

Kobieta szepnęła zaklęcia i Severus uniósł się w powietrzu. Wyglądał jak szmaciana lalka, której twórca pracował w zbyt słabym świetle. Minewra westchnęła i podążyła w kierunku schodów.

XXXXX

- Co ty robisz,Syriuszu? Puść mnie! - Lily krzyczała wprost do ucha Blacka, który trzymał ją w ramionach. Wyglądali jak z okładki romantycznych powieści, tyle, że emocje na ich twarzach były odmienne. Lily szarpała się, krzyczała i wiła, starając się ugryźć rękę chłopca.

- Uspokój się. Zabieram cię od tego dziwoląga, Snape'a. - mruknął, jakby nie robiąc sobie nic z jej ataków.

Lily znieruchomiała. Wtedy ją postawił. Jednym ruchem różdżki zablokował drzwi pustej sali, w której się znajdowały.

- Co on ci zrobił? - spytała w tej nienaturalnej, pełnej starego kurzu, ciszy. W tej sali było tylko jedno okna, z którego wypływały tylko dwa mdłe promienie, topiące się w starych meblach. Lily kichnęła. Nie lubiła takich pomieszczeń.

- Mi? - spytał Syriusz, podchodząc bliżej dziewczyny. Evans poczuła się nieswojo. Spojrzała za siebie, ale zauważyła tylko starą komodę, pdoobną do tych, w sali od zaklęć. Z powrotem spojrzała na Blacka. W jego oczach tliła się dziwna mieszanka uczuć. Coś pomiędzy jakimś nieokiełznanym uczuciem, szaleństwem, złością, zazdrością i jeszcze głęboko ukrytym uprzedzeniem. Wzdrygnęła się.

- Mi? Mi nic nie zrobił. Poza tym, że od jakiegoś czasu mnie obserwuje. I za często przebywa w twoim towarzystwie. Nie podoba mi się to. - mruczał gniewnie, okrążając ją jak sęp. Jego kroki dudniły w tym pomieszczeniu tak jak dudniło serce Lily.

- Nie podoba ci się to? A co mnie to obchodzi! - wrzasnęła, odpychając go dłońmi. Jej różdżka tkwiła w rękach Syriusza. Coraz bardziej niepodobała się jej ta sytuacja. Black złapał ją, nim zdążyła go dotknąć i przyciągnął do siebie. - Nie podoba mi się to - szepnął - bo jesteś tylko moja.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, wpuszczając kolejne, nędzne promienie światła, tym razem dobiegające ze świec na korytarzu. W drzwiach stał chłopiec z jasnobrązowymi włosami i bursztynowymi oczami. Ręce trzymał skrzyżowane na piersi, stojąc w groźnej, jak zapewne sam myślał, pozie. Niebezpieczne iskierki skrzyły się gdzieś w jego źrenicy, prawie że z nich wypadając.

Poczuła jak Syriusz, niedawno trzymający ją bardzo blisko siebie, drży z emocji. Zażenowanie miał wypisane na twarzy.

- Co ty robisz, Syriuszu? - gdy usłyszała głos Lupina, uścisk zelżał. Nie czekała. Wybiegła z sali, potrącając przy tym Remusa. Nie zważała na nic pędząc korytarzami.

XXXXX

Ciemne cienie wciąż wirowały w umyśle Severusa. Starał się dojrzeć światło, ale wciąż tylko te ciemne cienie. Bawiły się konturami i kształtami, niezmiernie go irytując. Nagle ujrzał twarz Pottera. Bardzo jasną i bardzo oczywistą. Za jego szkłami były te same brązowe oczy, ale poznaczone doświadczeniem. Pod nimi tkwiły satysfakcjonujące wory. Wyglądał żałośnie.

- Smarkerusie - wyszeptała postać, słodkim, kwiecistym tonem - czyż to nie czas by umrzeć?

Snape gwałtownie poderwał się na łóżku. Światło, biała pościel oślepiły go momentalnie, że aż z oczu poleciały mu ciurkiem łzy. Potrząsnął głową. Chciał odrzucić od siebie te cienie, te myśli, ale one wciąż go drapały. Osunął się z rezygnacją na łóżku, widząc jak zaalarmowana pani Pomfrey podąża w jego stronę.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasne światło wypływało kaskadami z wysokich, szpitalnych okien. Delikatne pyłki kurzu unosiły się w powietrzu, znikając w ciemnych kątach pomieszczenia. Panowała tu cisza. Jedynie jeden, cichy oddech domagał się uwagi.

Od razu go zauważyła. Blady, jak zawsze zresztą, zlewał się z jasną pościelą i jasną piżamą, a kruczoczarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, uczesane zapewne przez sen. Nie zauważył Lily, mimo, że tym razem stąpała wyjątkowo głośno. Miała wręcz wrażenie, że odgłos jej kroków odbija się echem od tych ponurych ścian.

- Severus? - szepnęła, przysuwając krzesło do jego łóżka. Odłożył książkę na stolik nocny i zwrócił na nią spojrzenie lekko zamglonych, czarnych oczu.

- Lily? - wymamrotał, przecierając oczy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pod jego oczami tkwiły małe wory. Był bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Dosyć dziwne, zważywszy na ilość przespanych przez niego godzin.

- Co się stało? Mandy mi powiedziała, że tu leżysz. - powiedziała Lily, rzucając mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Jaka Mandy?

- No wiesz, opowiadałam ci, Brocklehurst,jest ze mną w dormitorium. Całkiem miła zresztą. Tylko strasznie skryta. No, ale nie o Mandy chciałam porozmawiać. Co się stało, do diabła?

Pomyślała, że równie dobrze mógł zadać jej to pytanie. Tamta sytacja z Syriuszem... nie chciała znów tego odtwarzać. Postanowiła to oddalić jak najdalej się da. Nie myśleć o tym. Myśleć o tym co najważniejsze.

W oczach Snape'a zablysła nienawiść. I strach. Zdumiona Lily, pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę.

- Co?

- James Potter... ten skurczybyk powiedział,że... - już miał dokończyć, ale zamilkł. Zabrakło mu słów albo zabrakło mu odwagi. Rzucił spojrzenie przyjaciółce. Wpatrywała się w Severusa jak w jakiś obiekt badawczy.

- Powiedział co?

- Powiedział, że jestem głupi i że mam się trzymać od ciebie z daleka. To wszystko. - skłamał gładko, odwracając wzrok od jej zielonych, przenikliwych i błyszczących oczu. Poczuł jej aksamitny zapach.

- To wszystko? I z tego powodu tu leżysz? - pytanie wyrwało go z zadumy i otępienia jak uderzenie w twarz. Nie spojrzał na nią. Nie potrafił kłamać jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie wiem. Leżę tu, bo jak mówi Pomfrey, zemdlałem. - wyszeptał w stronę obleśnie białej pościeli. Wzdrygnął się. Nie cierpiał bieli. Żeby być dosłownym, można powiedzieć, że nie cierpiał szpitali.

- Ach. W porządku. - rzuciła gładko, przyjmując odpowiedź taką jaką otrzymała. Severus był zawsze chorowity i blady, więc ten incydent był pewnie spowodowany złymi emocjami albo tym, że nie zjadł kolacji. Obserwowała go. Nie tknął ani kawałka, wpatrując się gdzieś w ścianę za stołem Gryfonów.

Westchnęła. Jeśli to ma być wszystko to da mu odpocząć i pójdzie sobie. Poczuła, że Severus chce być sam. Znali się już wystarczająco długo, by była w stanie odczuć jego pragnienia. Bynajmniej tak sądziła.

Już wstawała z krzesła, gdy dopadł ją głos przyjaciela:

- Co robiłaś z Blackiem? - głos był jakby pełen... zdrady?

- Nic. Posprzeczaliśmy się, to wszystko.

- To wszystko? - udał zmartwiony głos Lily, mówiąc to samo co ona zaledwie przed pięcioma minutami.

- Severusie, naprawdę to wszystko - nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Patrzyła jak chmury leniwie pływają po nieboskłonie, otulone popołudniowym zmęczeniem. - Mam nadzieję, że się jutro zobaczymy - rzekła na odchodne, muskając palcami jego pajęczą dłoń.

Dlaczego wszystko staje się takie trudne, zaledwie dwa dni po ich przyjeździe do tego miejsca? Chciała znów powrócić do zeszłych wakacji, pełnych słońca, ciepłych jezior i prawdy. Prawdy.

XXXXX

Gdy Lily wyszła, poczuł przemożną chęć rozszarpania Blacka gołymi rękoma, nie zważając na Pomfrey, nauczycieli i swoją piżamę. Miał tak straszną ochotę go zniszczyć, za to, że skrzywidził Lily...

- Już w porządku, Severusie? - usłyszał uprzejmy ton pani Pomfrey, który wyrwał go z kontekstu. Ostatnio chodził dziwnie zadumany i ciągle ktoś musiał pukać do jego drzwi.

Snape kiwnął głową, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Bał się, że jak otworzy usta to wypłyną z nich stada przekleństw, jak stada hipoggryfów, gryzące się nawzajem i drapiące sobie skórę.

Przerażający widok stanął przed oczami Severusa. Potrząsnął głową w myślach i spojrzał na kobietę.

- Mogę wrócić na kolację?

- Tak, myślę, że możesz. Tylko rzucę parę zaklęć, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

Za oknami robiło się coraz ciemniej, gdy Severus szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu. Jego myśli zaprzątał w tej chwili tylko Black i jego wyniosła i dumna twarz. Zabijał go już na tyle sposobów, ze dziw, że jeszcze był w stanie chodzić po schodach i nie paść ze zmęczenia. Wieża Gryffindoru była zdecydowanie za wysoko.

Wlaśnie stawiał stopy na ostatnim stopniu, gdy usłyszał czyjś śmiech i głośną rozmowę.

- Spojrzał na mnie i tak po prostu padł! Jak rażony piorunem! - chichotał pierwszy. Severus natychmiast go rozpoznał.

- Naprawdę? A co ci powiedziała ta stara kocica? - spytał Black z ciekawością niemalże skapującą mu z ust. Severus schował się za kolumną, by móc ich obserwować. Dokładnie widział James'a Pottera, ale Syriusz stał w większym zaciemnieniu i mógł jedynie rozpoznać kontur jego postaci.

- W sumie to nic. Kazała mi tylko nie straszyć innych uczniów - tu James parsknął śmiechem, opierając się o ścianę za nim - Zwykła reprymenda, blabla. Wiesz.

- No pewnie. To co, idziemy _pozwiedzać _szkołę? Bo nie jestem pewien, czy do Severusa dotarła twoja przemowa, skoro poraził go piorun.

Śmiechy bębniły w głowie Ślizgona, miał wrażenie, że zaraz mu pęknie od tego hałasu. Chłopcy ruszyli w jego stronę. Zapewne chcieli zejść po schodach. I chyba wiedział po co. Nie podobało mu się to.

Jeszcze bardziej wcisnął się w kąt, patrząc po sobie, czy napewno go nie widać. Był jednak doskonale ukryty, okryty tajemniczym, ciemnym welonem padającym z kolumny.

Rzucił okiem na przybliżające się postacie. Tylko raz. Natrafił prosto na spojrzenie brązowych oczu, których źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Tu jest! - wrzasnął posiadacz owych oczu do swojego towarzysza. Obaj zamarli.

I wtedy Severus sobie przypomniał. Przypomniał to, co umknęło mu po przyjściu Lily. Ciemne cienie ponownie zadrapały o jego czaszkę.

- Smarkerusie - postać ni stąd ni zowąd znów pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Identyczna jak ta, która prawdopodobnie stała teraz tuż przed nią, posiadająca rozczochrane włosy i okulary. Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę jak idiotycznie musi teraz wyglądać - czyż to nie czas by umrzeć?

Jak porażony minął sprintem zaskoczonych i patrzących na niego podejrzliwie Gryfonów i popędził schodami na złamanie różdżki. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

XXXXX

- Nie jestem głodny - mruknął, widząc jak Steven, ten irytujący trzecioklasista, wyjątkowo szczerbaty i jąkliwy jak na swój wiek, proponuje mu pieczone ziemniaki. Utkwił spojrzenie swoich czarnych oczu w obiekcie o imieniu James Potter. Steven natychmiast wyparował mu z głowy.

Zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Śmiejąc się do rozpuku, przeżuwał tosta z dżemem, którego zawsze jadł na kolację. Do tego oczywiście kubek dyniowego soku i dwa jaja na miękko. Severus prychnął pod nosem. Nie miał żadnego wyczucia smaku.

Jego ręka co rusz uderzała w stół, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać od tak prymitywnego gestu. Przypominał mu prehistorycznego człowieka, o którym książkę przeczytał w dzieciństwie wiele razy. Po chwili stwierdził, że nawet wygląda podobnie.

Śledził go. Obserwował jak wynurza się z sali pełnej Gryfonów i Puchonów, jak kapiący wodą wyciera swoje mokre kudły, wychodząc z łazienki, jak ściga się po lochach wraz z tym szczurem, Pettigrew, który szczura rzeczywiście przypominał. Ale nie o gryzoniach myślał Snape.

Zastanawiał się nad sensem tego dziwnego niby snu, który przypomniał mu się dwa dni temu, gdy szukał Syriusza i spojrzał w brązowe oczy Jamesa. To było najbardziej niepokające zdarzenie w całym jego życiu. To normalne, że uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia.

Teraz jednak nie potrafił go wyrzucić z głowy. Gdy przymykał wieczorami powieki, widział jego szyderczo uśmiechniętą twarz i słodkie, irytujące słowa wymykające się z jego ust.

- Severusie? - Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego, podchodząc od drzwi wyjściowych. Od jakiegoś czasu spotykali się przy właśnie tych drzwiach Wielkiej Sali. Może dlatego, że prowadziły one wszędzie tam, gdzie chcieli pójść. A może dlatego, że wiedzieli, że wkrótce porwie ich tłum i nie będą musieli mówić sobie prawdy.

- Mamy za chwilę transmutację, musimy się pośpieszyć - rzekł nerwowo Severus, próbując się uśmiechnąć do przyjaciółki. Jego usta ledwie drgnęły.

Lily jednak nie zauważyła niczego niepokojącego, bo oświadczyła jedynie: - No to chodźmy.

W sali już siedziało kilku Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Severus nie omieszkał zauważyć, że ci ostatni dziwnie mu się przypatrują. Wzdrygnął się i rozejrzał po sali.

- To nasza pierwsza lekcja. Gdzie siadamy? - spytał, patrząc wyczekująco na rudowłosą przyjaciółkę. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. W jej zielonych oczach lśniło poczucie winy.

- Widzisz... umówiłam się z Mandy... - szepnęła, widząc jak obiekt o którym mówili wkracza do sali. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niej, stając przy przedostatniej ławce przy oknie. Klepnęła stół, jakby dając znać Lily, że już zajęła ławkę.

- W porządku - mruknął jedynie Snape, szukając wzrokiem całkowicie wolnego stołu. Wszystkie, oprócz jednej były pozajmowane. Stała prawie w samym koncie sali. Oczywiście całkiem niedaleko od Gryfonów.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, ciągnąc torbę z książkami jak kulę u nogi. Wtedy zauważył Pottera i Blacka. Uśmiechali się do niego złośliwie, unosząc swoje brwi. Wyglądało to trochę niepokojąco, ale postanowił to zignorować. Już wystarczająco się upokorzył.

Jednak przez większą część lekcji zamaist słuchać nauczycielki, wpatrywał się ukradkiem w Pottera. Nie wyglądał na takiego, co miał zamiar go za chwilę zabić. Raczej na takiego bardziej zrelaksowanego mordercę, który dopiero coś planuje.

Dlaczego jednak miałby go chcieć zabić? Jaki byłby tego powód? Znał go dopiero niecały tydzień. No dobrze,sam zdążył go już znienawidzić, ale to nie jest powód by kogoś zaraz uśmiercać. Potter nie miał raczej powodu by go nienawidzić.

Zauważył, że siedzący całkiem po drugiej stronie sali Lupin rzuca mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Nie umknęło mu to. Miał zbyt bystry i wyczulony wzrok.

Gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, jak na pierwszoklasistów przystało, wybiegli hukiem z sali. Pozostał tylko on i Lupin. Zanosiło się na rozmowę. Severus nie wiedział czy się cieszyć, czy też może wiać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ten Remus stanowił jakąś zagadkę.

Bursztynowe oczy dalej lśniły zaciekawieniem. - Severus, prawda?

- Tak - odparł mrukliwie i z dystansem, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w towarzysza kiełkującej rozmowy. Trzymał z James'em i Syriuszem, więc trzeba było być na baczności.

- Słuchaj wiem jaki jest James, ale co on ci takiego zrobił, że ciągle się w niego wpatrujesz?

Snape zarumienił się z zażenowania, usiłując skupić wzrok na ścianie za nimi. Nie udało mu się. Wciąż natrafiał na bursztynowe spojrzenie.

- Nie twój interes - warknął w końcu. Nie powiedział tego Lily to i jemu nie powie. To było zbyt dziwne, sam tego nie rozumiał i nie chciał tym sie z nikim dzielić. Och, wiedział, że niezbyt mądrze postępuje, zniechęcając do siebie wszystkich Gryfonów oprócz Lily, ale po prostu im nie ufał. Widział ich spojrzenia.

Pewnie część tych spojrzeń zawdzięczał swojej dziwnej ucieczce, która zapewne rozeszła się już po całej wieży Gryffindoru.

Szybkim krokiem oddalił się w stronę schodów, zostawiając za sobą zakłopotanego Remusa.


	6. Chapter 6

Przepraszam, że rozdziały takie krótkie. Obiecuję, że następny już będzie minimum 3tys. słów.

Miesiące mijały jak za uderzeniem różdżki. Dzień robił się coraz krótszy, a wieczory chłodniejsze. Gdy siedzieli w lochach, podczas lekcji eliksirów, trzęśli się niesamowicie.

Najgorzej jednak było w grudniu. Zdarzało się Severusowi widzieć uczniów przebiegających korytarzami w czapkach, szalikach i rękawiczkach z policzkami czerwonymi od zimna. Zazwyczaj prychał na ten widok, ale skrycie się z nimi zgadzał. Ostatnio dosyć często trzymał ręce w kieszeniach szaty.

To była jedna z tych nocy, podczas których nie mógł zasnąć, wyobrażając sobie co mu się przyśni. Ba, on nie musiał sobie tego wyobrażać - doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co mu się przyśni. Potter i jego ochydne, grube jak denka od butelek okulary. Jego rozczochrane, brązowe kołtuny. I ten paskudny, ironiczny uśmieszek. Głowę by dał, że Lucjusz uśmiechał się identycznie.

Właśnie, Lucjusz. To dziwne, że ostatnio go w ogóle nie spotykał. Może dlatego, że sam Lucjusz go unikał, a może dlatego, że nie szukał jego towarzystwa. W sumie mu się nie dziwił. Nie był zbytnio "cool", jak to mówią.

Zamyślony spojrzał na bezlitośnie czarne niebo, oświetlane słabą łuną księżycowej poświaty. Malutkie gwiazdy, ledwo widoczne zza chmur, pobłyskiwały delikatnie.

W sumie to i dobrze, że ten cały Malfoy trzymał się z daleka. Nie wyglądał na osobę miłą ani sympatyczną jak Lily. I coś ukrywał, Severus wiedział to od momentu gdy zobaczył go w tej dziwnej szacie i z maską w ręku. Coś ukrywał, ale póki go to nie dotyczyło osobiście, nie będzie się mieszał. Mimo, że kłopoty trzymały się niego od początku jego marnego życia, to nie znaczyło wcale, że się z nimi zakumplował. O nie. Unikał ich jak ognia.

Wolał trwać bezpiecznie przy Lily. Czy jednak bezpiecznie? Rudowlosa przyjaciółka ostatnio za dużo czasu przebywała z tym całym... Potterem i Blackiem. No, o Remusie i Peterze nie warto wspominać, bo byli jedynie cieniami swoich towarzyszy. Nie podobało mu się to. Jeśli chce się dalej z nią przyjaźnić musi to jakoś sprostować.

Z tym postanowieniem, ułożył się wygodnie w łożku. Nie sądził żeby to pomogło mu zasnąć. Wlepił swe czarne spojrzenie w hipnotyzujące niebo.

XXXXX

- Lily - powiedział, podchodząc do niej. Jako pierwsza przyszła na śniadanie. Nigdy nie wstawała tak wcześnie, ale Severus nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym zjawiskiem. Miał ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

- Cześć - uśmiechnęła się do niego. Zauważył, że jest dziwnie blada, a pod jej oczami tkwiły ciemne plamy.

Zaniepokoił się. Zawsze pełna energii, teraz wyglądała jak wyssana z powietrza dmuchana lalka. Rude włosy smętnie okalały jej twarz, bez zwyczajowego połysku.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. Wyglądało to, jakby to pytanie wyrwało ją z półsnu w który zapadła na chwilę. Ocknęła się i spojrzała na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

- Tak... nie wyspa-ałam się - ziewnęła i spojrzała smętnie na swój talerz. Dwa suche tosty i sok dyniowy. Nic więcej. - Musisz więcej jeść, Lily. Dłużej nie pociągniesz na takim menu - rzekł, już na dobre zmartwiony.

- Ale mi tyle wystarcza - fuknęła i zabrała się za jedzenie.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać... o Blacku i Potterze - zaczął, uprzednie przeczekawszy aż przeżuje tosta.

Spodziewał się tej reakcji. Zakrztusiła się, choć w tym momencie nie miała nic w buzi. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się.

- Czemu... o nich? - wydyszała, masując sobie gardło. Nie wyglądała na winną - pomyślał Severus, uważnie mierząc ją wzrokiem. Bardziej na przestraszoną?

- Ciągle się przy tobie kręcą - powiedział z nutą złości - czasami nie jestem w stanie nawet cię normalnie powitać, bo Black zdaje się być całym twoim światem.

Lily zbladła jeszcze bardziej, jeśli wogóle to było możliwe. - T-tak? - wyszeptała, przerażona.

- Co się dzieje, na Merlina, Lily? - spytał, zaskoczony - To napewno ty? - potrząsnął ją lekko.

Spuściła głowę. Jej długie, ciemnobrązowe rzęsy rzuciły długi cień pod jej oczami. - Mam dziwne sny - szepnęła, dalej patrząc na swoje kolana.

- Sny? - spytał, a coś w jego gardle ścisnęło się nieprzyjemnie. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie te same sny, co on miewał.

- Jakie sny? - powtórzył, dotykając jej dłoni. Podniosła głowę. Jej usta drżały.

- Z Peterem. W ciele szczur-ra - głos jej zadrżał tak samo jak jej usta - I z Blackiem. Ale to nie był ten sam Syriusz jakiego zn-namy - zaczęrpnęła powietrza - dwukrotnie starszy, może nawet jeszcze bardziej. I wyglądał jak włóczęga - zakończyła, tym razem patrząc prosto mu w oczy. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zwariowałam - dodała, drżąc już na całym ciele. - Oni powiedzieli, że ja i James... że ja i James nie żyjemy... - z jej ust wydobył się szloch. Po jej policzkach natychmiast popłynęło stado łez.

- Ty i James? - wyszeptał niedowierzająco Severus. To powoli wymykało się z pod kontroli.

- Dlaczego ty i James?

- Proszę, powiedz, że nie zwariowałam... - wybłagała, łapiąc go nagle za dłoń. Poczuł, że jej palce są całe we łzach. Drżała.

- Nie zwariowałaś Lily - wyszeptał, gdy przytuliła się do niego - To nie ty zwariowałaś.

XXXXX

Szybkim krokiem doszedł do biblioteki. Nie obchodziła go reakcja pani Pince na tak szybką wizytę. Musiał jak najszybciej się czegoś dowiedzieć o tym przeklętych snach. Teraz.

Otworzył drzwi, jak na niego dosyć ostrożnie - w końcu całe to zamieszanie nie spowodowało, że jego mózg wyparował - i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kurz jak zwykle unosił się tuż nad podłogą, a powietrze było mętne i stare jak wyliniały kocur. W bibliotece była czystka. Pustka. Pustynia, prawdę mówiąc, jeśli spojrzeć na ten kurz unoszący się w powietrzu. Gdy zakasłał, usłyszał czyjeś chrząknięcie.

- Co tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze? Łóżko ci nie miłe? - usłyszał złośliwy głos pani Pince. W myślach policzył do dziesięciu i odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Nie mogłem spać. Chciałem poszukać czegoś w tematyce bezsenności - to nie było kłamstwo. To było iście ślizgońskie zagranie. Gdzieś w głębi siebie, Severus uśmiechnął się z dumą.

- W porządku. Ale następnym razem idź do pani Pomfrey, biblioteka to nie przychodnia - wymamrotała bibliotekarka i poszła w stronę swojego zaplecza. Pewnie na poranną kawę albo coś w tym stylu. Ale zresztą, co to go obchodziło. Wyraźnie wiedział po co tu przyszedł.

Najpierw skierował się do działu Wróżbiarstwo, jako, że było silnie powiązane ze wszelkimi snami. Oczywiście nie sądził, że ich sny - jego i Lily - były prorocze, no bo jakżeby Peter mógł być szczurem. No dobrze, miał długie przednie zęby i mysie włosy, ale bez przesady.

Prychnął, sunąc między półkami zawalonymi równie zakurzonymi jak powietrze tomiskami. W końcu dotarł do działu "Sny". Ze zdziwieniem obserwował jak obszerny jest to dział. Prawie kilka metrów kwadratowych - zadumał się, wodząc długim palcem po pierwszej lepszej książce.

- "Jak przepowiadać swoje sny"... nie... "Sny i zęby, czyli co zęby w snach oznaczają"... też nie - mamrotał pod nosem, co chwila kichając, gdy jakiś kłąb frunął mu prosto w twarz.

- "Znaczenie snów"... nie... - szepnął, ale nagle zawahał się - w sumie może być na początek - stwierdził po chwili patrząc z rezygnacją na zawalone tomiszczami półki.

Zebrał jeszcze kilka książek i udał się do najbliższego stolika. O mało by nie upuścił tomisk na swoje stopy, gdy ujrzał porządny stosik na stole, do którego właśnie zmierzał. Gdy wchodził do biblioteki jeszcze ich nie było. Teraz leżały, spokojnie, jakby właśnie na niego czekały. Nawet drobinka kurzu nie pokrywała okładek. Podszedł, dźwigając swoje i patrząc podejrzliwie na okładki.

- "Sny a prawda w nich zawarta" - przeczytał pierwszy tytuł i w tym momencie upuścił książki prosto na swoje stopy. Na szczęście nie wydał nawet najmniejszego dźwięku i pani Pince nie przestała parzyć sobie kawy.

Chociaż w sumie już dawno powinna to zrobić - pomyślał nieracjonalnie Severus, wpatrując się głupawo w książki. Co one, na Merlina jasnego, tu robiły? Jakoś nie przypominał sobie, by kogoś słyszał, ani tym bardziej nie miał takiej dziury w pamięci, by zapomnieć o tym, że sam je tu przyniósł. Zrezygnowany usiadł przy ów stoliku i otworzył pierwszą książkę.

Był tekst. Severus westchnął. W końcu mogłaby to być jakaś zaczarowana, czarnomagiczna księga, tylko czekająca na takiego naiwnego jak on. W głowie się karcił za bezmyślność, ale skoro już ma wybrane przez "kogoś" pozycje... to czemu miałby zrezygnować? Pogodzony sam z sobą zabrał się do lektury.

Po czterdziestu minutach wytężonej pracy umysłu usłyszał znajome kroki. Stąpała cicho, wdzięcznie jak sarna. Poderwał głowę.

- Lily? Już dobrze? - spytał zmartwiony. Nieśmiało kiwnęła głową, posyłając mu uśmiech na widok zgromadzonych tomisk. Wskazała pierwszą lepszą książkę.

- Mogę ci pomóc? - zaoferowała, gładząc palcem starą okładkę.

- Oczywiście - powiedział, lekko zdziwiony. Szybko doszła do siebie.

Po chwili jednak znów zapanowała przyjemna, biblioteczna cisza, choć dosyć ciężka, i Severus pogrążył się czytelniczym odmęcie.

XXXXX

Zrezygnowany i sfrustrowany przebierał się do snu. Wprawdzie była sobota i nie miał w związku z tym jutro żadnych lekcji, ale był śmiertelnie zmęczony. Nie miał pojęcia, że praca umysłowa jest tak wyczerpująca.

Sfrustrowany był z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze nie udało im się nic znaleźć w tych okropnych książek, a mógłby przysiąc, że był blisko odkrycia. No i spotkał Blacka, który szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty jedynie go minął. Wydawało mu się, że powinien go zauważyć! Wredny drań, udaje, że jaki to nie jest wspaniały i takich robaków jak Severus nie zauważa. Jednak nie tylko ten aspekt jego zachowania go zdziwił. Powinien być raczej smutny albo chociaż przybity, ponieważ Lily z powodu swoich snów go "omijała" - jak to fachowo nazywał Snape. W końcu podrywał ją w każdym momencie swojego dnia i musiało na niego to jakoś wpłynąć.

Pewnie nosi jakąś wyjątkowo wyrafinowaną maskę - Severus prychnął w myślach - albo jest kompletnym idiotą.

Z takimi myślami położył się do łóżka, w całkowicie pustym i cichym dormitorium. Zazwyczaj kładł się przed wszystkimi. Nie miał ze Ślizgonami ze swojego roku zbyt dobrych kontaktów, od czasu, gdy się z nimi nie przywitał pierwszego dnia. Jedynie Lucjusz zwrócił na niego uwagę.

A teraz mnie unika - pomyślał gorzko Snape, przykrywając się śliską, acz przyjemną w dotyku pościelą. Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Lubił zasypiać wpatrując się w Księżyc. Czuł się wtedy... daleki od problemów. I pełen nadziei.

Następnego dnia znów siedział w bibliotece. Tym razem postanowił przejrzeć wszystkie książki po kolei z jednej półki. Codziennie po jednej półce. Nie wiedział już w czym tak naprawdę szukać, więc to rozwiązanie powinno poskutkować.

Siedział, zaczytany w "Przepowiadaniu snów", gdy usłyszał czyjś mroczny, arystokratyczny głos.

- Severusie... widzę, że ostatnio dużo czasu spędzasz na lekturze - Lucjusz podszedł do niego, z ciekawością patrząc na książkę, którą teraz trzymał za plecami.

- Muszę napisać esej na Transmutację - odrzekł Severus, marząc by ten sobie poszedł i nie zadawał więcej pytań. Już sam czuł się źle, szperając w tym okropnym dziale, jakim było wróżbiarstwo. Nie cierpiał tego.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy Lucjusz przywołał różdżką książkę.

- No,no... Transmutację, mówisz? - spytał słodkim tonem, wwiercając w niego spojrzenie swych lodowatych oczu. - Nie jestem głupi. To książka do wróżbiarstwa - prychnął, machając mu tomiskiem przed oczami.

Severus chciał zapaść sie pod ziemię. Co ten Ślizgon od niego chciał?

- Dobrze, skłamałem. Miałem powód. A ty, może powiesz mi - rzekł równie jadowitym jak on sam tonem - co to była za biała maska, którą widziałem drugiego września?

Lucjusz zbladł, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe na jego przeraźliwie jasnej cerze. Źrenice rozszerzyły się z odległego strachu. Zaraz jednak na jego twarz wypłynęła maska, pozbawiona wszelkich emocji uwłaczających arystokratycznemu rodu Malfoy'ów.

- Co powiesz na małą ugodę? Ja nikomu nie powiem nikomu o twoich wróżbiarskich ciągotkach, a ty o mojej masce? - uniósł jasną brew, mierząc młodszego Ślizgona lodowatym spojrzeniem.

Severus spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Lucjusz wyglądał jakby mówił serio.

W sumie to by więcej na tym zyskał niż Malfoy. Kto by sie przejął plotką o jakiejś masce? Może szedł na bal przebierańców? Ale ciągotki wróżbiarskie mogły skutecznie zniszczyć mu reputację na najbliższe siedem lat. Wszyscy w szkole mieli to samo zdanie o tym przedmiocie. No, prawie wszyscy.

Nieśmiało kwinął głową. Uśmiech satysfakcji na twarzy Lucjusza pojawił się równie szybko, jak szybko jego właściciel wyszedł z biblioteki. Severus westchnął i starając się nie myśleć o nim, wrócił do swojej lektury.


	7. Chapter 7

Jutro wyjeżdżam - w związku z czym nie potrafię nic dzisiaj napisać. Nie będzie mnie przez miesiąc, może dłużej... nie wiem. Zależy od pogody.

Obiecuję, że jak tylko wrócę, dodam rozdziały. Przy okazji - pracuję też nad innym fikiem, którego zamierzam wstawić gdzieś koło września.

Miłych wakacji.


End file.
